Adventures of Harry- Chapters 1-3 (Harry, Lover and Fighter)
Adventures of Harry: Gaia Power Long after the adventures of the legendary hero Son Goku, and long after the years that Pan lived, the earth has seen a era of peace. The Dragon Balls scattered across the planet and are stones now. After such a long reign of prosperity not one soul will expect the dangers and horrors headed towards the planet this very moment. Also no one is expecting the rise of a new legend. Enter Son Harry. He is a 17 Year old teen ager in 12th grade. Day by day life kind of bores him but he always finds away to enjoy himself. One of those ways is fighting another way is watching old DVD’s of World Tournaments that Goku participated in. He always found a greater interest in him than in the celebrated hero of the world, Mr.Satan. Harry himself can fight and has one a fighting tournament or two in the 17 years he’s been on earth. They don’t know it yet but the life of Harry and his girlfriend Denise is about to be turned upside down. Chapter 1- Harry Lover and Fighter Harry: (He has short spiky black hair that flows in the same shape a Kuriboh’s fur from Yu-Gi-Oh! His hair has 4 eye length bangs. His eyes are green. He wears a grey hoodie, has on black sweats and wears grey sneakers. His fashion style is very lax. He is walking down the street with groceries bags. He has tons of bags in his hands and a couple held on his arms.) Darn, did we really have to get all this food Denise? Denise: (She has blue eyes and long silverish grey hair with a long almost antenna like strand of hair sticking out from the top of her head. She wears a pink high school female sailor’s outfit. She is walking with one bag and a purse.) Uh…yeah. Have you seen how much you eat? Harry: I’m just glad that we are almost home. Denise: Yeah we are. (As they pass a TV store they look into the window and see that the news is on all the TVs.) Harry: Hey Denise, look at this. Denise: (She stops walking and looks in the window.) Hm? News caster: (A lady with yellow hair.) There have been multiple reports of aliens craft sightings in all four regions of Angora. Reports are flooding in of UFO sightings. Crops have been dying out and because of this many have died in the country side. For weeks this has gone heard but unobserved. (The camera focuses on the sky where there seems to be something that looks like a disk shaped UFO hovering.) This proves those accusations to be true. (The wind picks up where she is.) The UFO is hovering right above us! It seems to be about to touch down. (The UFO lands.) Ladies and gentlemen we are going to try to get a shot... a close up of his craft. (She and the camera man slowly creeps up to the ship.) Are there really aliens or is this another hoax? (Suddenly a slim door opens and a walk way comes from the floor of the craft making its way to the ground. The camera focuses on what seems to be a creature with tentacles.) Live footage. You got it here first on ZTV. (Suddenly the reporter is wrapped up by the now extending tentacle. She is wisped into the UFO.) Ahhh! (The camera drops all his equipment and starts running too leaving the camera on the ground not focused on the UFO but close enough in range to hear the sound of bones breaking and a scream.) Denise: (She looks at Harry.) Oh my God!! (She covers her mouth with both hands.) Why did they come here?! Come on Harry lets go home and fast!! (Denise has always had an underlying fear of aliens.) Harry: If that was real I don’t think that they could find their way out here too quickly! That News chick looked to be in the northern region of Angora. Besides even if those aliens did come to West City I’d protect you baby girl. Denise: (Hearing him say that comforted her.) Thank you, but still let’s go! (She grabs his arm and pulls him not wanting to take any chances.) Harry: (He drops some of the items that were in the bags.) But what about the food?! Denise: We won’t be eating anything if we die now will we?! (They get to the house and Denise closes and locks her door. She begins hyper ventilating, her mind racing.) Harry: (He drops the bags and goes over to hug her. Once he had her in his arms he felt as though he didn’t want to let go.) I know that this is strange and probably a lot to ask of you baby girl but you have to calm down. (He holds her. He doesn’t believe this “alien invasion”.) Denise: (She starts to cry. This situation is too much for her to deal with.) Harry: (He hugs her tightly.) I have you now love… Denise: I don’t know why I’m crying. (That fact just made her cry more.) Harry: It’s to be expected… you suspect that your worst fear is coming true but I’m here to tell you- Denise: (Just then their roof goes flying off as the alien spaceship is right over their house.) Ahhh! (She runs for the backyard breaking free from Harry.) Harry: Denise!! (He follows close behind.) From the UFO comes a green alien named Gren with 6 tentacles whose head is covered by a glass container. It seems the aliens in that ship can’t breathe the air of earth. Gren: (He walks towards the backdoor with a gun of some sort held with in his tentacle.) Harry: (The two hide in the backyard behind the bushes. He whispers to Denise.) Denise, we have to make a run for it. Denise: (She looks over the bush and sees the alien. She looks back quickly.) There is no way I am going with-in sight of that thing. Harry: I’ll distract it while you run okay? Denise: No. You can’t, what if you get hurt? Harry: It’s better than us dying out here together. Denise: Harry… Harry: There’s no time baby. You just make a beeline got it? Denise: (She looks scared but nods not wanting to be difficult.) Harry: (He kisses her.) I love you. Denise: I love you too. Harry: (He takes a deep breath then stands up and jumps from behind the bush.) Denise: (She makes a run for it while keeping low so she isn’t seen.) Harry: Hey! Gren: (He turns around and sees Harry.) Where is the girl? Harry: What girl? Just leave. Gren: Be compliant human. (He points the gun at Harry.) Harry: You’re in my yard, I’m asking you to get off of my property and I’m the one not being compliant? Gren: You talk too much! (He fires his weapon at the human.) Harry: (He jumps out of the way into the bushes. He stands up and runs at Gren.) Gren: (He turns into a slime substance. The glass encasing for his head falls to the ground and breaks.) Denise: (After hearing the sound, she stops to look back,) Harry? Harry: (He trips on the slime and falls.) Denise: Harry! (By screaming she gave her position away.) Gren: (His form returns and he materializes a new head case. Afterwards he turns around and sees her.) You are coming with me. Harry: Denise! Denise: (She tries to run towards Harry.) Harry: (He stands and tries to run towards her as well. He holds out his hand but only their fingers touch before Denise is pulled up to the spaceship above by a bright light.) Denise!!! Gren: (The UFO lets down the long bridge for Gren to come back aboard the vessel. He begins slithering up the bridge.) Harry: (Just as Gren reaches the inside of the UFO Harry shoots for the bridge running across it as fast as he can. The bridge starts retracting and the ship begins rising.) {Crap!} (He keeps going. The bridge is retracting pretty quickly. It seems to be coming towards the ship faster than he can run and before he knows it there was no path to run on under him but he did fall. He grabs onto the edge of the bridge and allows it to bring him to the ship. He makes it into the UFO! Once inside he stands up after catching his breath.) I cant believe I’m inside a spaceship. (He shakes his head.) There’s no time to stand around in awe…I have to find Denise! (He starts running. He comes to a circular room.) Okay now which way? (He looks around frantically.) Damn it! Harry hears what sounds like thousands of tiny feet coming his way. He of course had no idea what was going on, but he knew that it wouldn't be pretty. From the opposite side of the room comes at least 40 8 legged alien bugs the size of puppies. Harry: !! End of chapter Chapter 2- Harry vs 40 opponents!! Harry: What in the heck are those?! (The bugs march toward him. He desperately tries and tries to fend them off, but their numbers are just too much for him. About 10 of them jump on him.) Get off! (More jump on him.) Somewhere else in the spaceship Denise is tied up. The alien Gren stands near her with his ray gun. Gren: Right now you may not trust me but with time you will come to. Denise: (For some reason he fear subsides. She is still afraid but she isn’t frantic the way se was before.) What are you crazy?! You kidnapped me and took me away from my boyfriend not to mention my planet!! Gren: You do not truly know my intentions. Denise: Well truthfully I don't care what your intentions are! Just let me go! Gren: (He is starting to get annoyed. He points the ray gun at Denise.) Earth woman, shut your mouth or I will turn you into ashes! Denise: (She stops talking.) Gren: (He looks into her eyes.) {You and I have tons in common.} Denise: (She didn’t see him open his mouth but she could hear him.) What the? Gren: (He smirks.) {Let me guess, your wondering how you can hear me when I’m not talking right? I am speaking directly into your mind.} Denise: {Telepathy? It must be because he is an alien that he can do this.} Gren: {That is partially the answer but it actually goes deeper than just that.} Denise: You can hear my thoughts too? Gren: (He laughs.) {It is as I said we have tons in common.} Denise: (She looks scared.) Gren: I know that your boyfriend followed us but that won’t but soon that won’t matter. This will all become very clear very soon. Denise: What do you guys want with me? Purpile: (A purple alien that looks exactly like Gren walks in the room. He speaks with a deeper tone than Gren but its still creepy sounding.) What are you waiting for Gren? Place her in the cell modification pod. Gren: (He looks at Purpile.) I was just enjoying myself Purpile. Purpile: (He holds a switch in his hand. When he presses the big red button on this switch a giant pod filled with green liquid rises from the ground.) Denise: {What is that?} Purpile: That is your future woman. Denise: {I forgot they can hear my voice… I can’t even make a plan to escape.} Gren and Purpile: (They smile.) Back in the circular room Harry's clothes are torn from trying to fight off those alien bugs. Harry: What are these things?! (He gets up and runs towards a window. The aliens starts running towards him.) {These things are going to kill me!} (A picture of Denise flashes in front of his eyes.) Denise!! I won’t let them take you!! (He yells and a force is emitted from his body. In a fit of rage he rushes forward and starts beating the crap out of the alien bugs. Punch after kick after punch he killed them. There were only 6 left. The power he felt leaves him leaving him exhausted. Harry uses that last bit of his energy to make a break for the exit. Once out he sees a switch on the wall; a switch that he pulls causing a door to close blocking off the path. He had escaped the bugs! He is out of breath as he falls to his hands and knees.) These guys need an exterminator. Gren: (He comes down the hall looking at Harry.) Ah earthling, just the man I wanted to see. Harry: (He stands up.) Where's Denise?! Gren: That's my business. Harry: (He slowly makes a fist with his arms still by his side.) Then I'll make it mine! (Harry has never dealt with anything otherworldly but when it comes to Denise he would take a bullet. The teen enters his fighting stance.) Tell me! Gren: I refuse. (He smirks.) Harry: Darn you! (He starts running towards Gren with reckless abandon.) Gren: Pathetic human! (He points his gun at Harry and sets it to shock. He fires sending lightning at the battle worn lover.) Harry: (Covered in electricity.) Ahhhh!!! (His shirt rips away leaving only halve of it. He falls flat on his face.) De…nise... (He passes out.) End of chapter Chapter 3- Save Denise Harry! (He wakes up inside a pod.) Hm? (He has a respirator mask over his mouth. this keeps him from breathing in the liquid. The mask is connected to a machine that is out side of the pod a few feet away. What ever the liquid in this pod was it numbed relaxed his body to a point where he CAN’T move. Harry sees Denise in a similar pod filled with green liquid and next to her is the body of the news caster in a pod filled with blue liquid.) Gren: (He and Purpile enter the room.) Purpile: We are going to run a little experiment on you. Denise: (She wonders, if they could hear her thoughts still.) {We are not your lab rats!} Purpile: No earth woman, you are not our lab rat… (He looks at Harry.) But you..you are a different story. Harry: (He’s angry.) Gren: (He has his tentacle wrapped around a needle. Harry can see that there is steam rising from the top of it.) It's time to start the injection process. Purpile: (He smiles.) Yes it is, starting psychical transparency process. Gren: (He waves his tentacle in front of a scanner. Suddenly the glass casing of Denise's pod seemed to disappear. The liquid inside was still in place though. Denise thought this was strange.) Harry: (He mumbles.) Get away from her!! Gren: (He slithers over and sticks his tentacle inside of the now invisible pod. He speaks to Denise with a creepy mad scientist type of voice.) Now Denise, calm down...This wont hurt a bit. Heh heh. Harry: (He has a white aura starting to build around him.) Denise: (Scared out of her wits she screams.) AHHHHH!!!!!! (Her scream is defining even inside liquid.) Everyone in the room is in pain hearing the scream. Denise: (Her voice was so loud that she created shock waves. This was enough to break the glass of the pod sending the liquid flying at the aliens.) Gren: (He and Purpile are splashed with the watery substance.) Denise: (She falls out of her pod. Apparently Denise’s voice can reach amazing octanes) Harry: (There is a huge computer behind him and the screen says starting brain cell division process.) Denise: (She wasn't too sure of what would happen so she quickly ran over to the machine and started randomly hitting buttons. This does nothing. The machine continues on.) Harry: (He mumbles to her.) Denise!! Scream!! Denise: (She can’t make out what he’s saying.) What?! Harry: Scream!! Denise: (She understood him that time.) Ahhh!!!! (The sound waves from her scream broke the glass to his pod.) Harry: (He lands on his feet and falls to his knees as he slowly gets the feeling back in his body.) Thanks and holy smokes you have a loud voice. Denise: (She hugs him happily.) I am so happy you came for me! (She kisses his cheek.) Harry: (He smiles.) Of course I did. Gren: (He holds out his ray gun standing behind them.) Denise is mine! She is mine to be! Harry: (He stands and turns to the alien.) I don't think so. Denise, run! Denise: (She runs for the door.) Gren: (He points his gun at her.) Harry: (As soon as Gren did that Harry attacked him.) Purpile: (He chases after Denise.) Denise: (She is running through the halls of this spaceship.) {There must be a way out of here.} Purple: {You'll never find it!} Denise: {Just watch me!} Harry: (Gren’s tentacles are wrapped around his neck.) You! Gren: That woman belongs to me! Harry: What are you talking about?! Gren: We Probians have to have her! Harry: {So these guys are called Probians.} (He pulls his fist back.) You can’t have her! I love her!! (He punches Gren's head case destroying it and hitting Gren in the face. This knocks the alien off of him. Once Gren is off he stands up and runs.) Denise: (She runs into a room filled with what look like space pods for flying.) These must be their vehicles! Purpile: Gren is going to angry with me for this but... (He points a ray gun at her.) I'm going to kill you. You are more trouble than you’re worth! Denise: (She screams! This keeps him from shooting for about a second but just to shut her up he shoots. She jumps out of the way just before he pulls the trigger but is now on the ground and has nowhere to run.) Purpile: (He walks up to her and points the gun at her face.) Harry: (He comes in and flying kicks Purpile.) Purpile: (After stumbling forward he shoots his ray gun at Harry.) Harry: (He dodges it by sliding behind a pod. He climbs the pod and hops off of it onto the head case of the alien.) Denise: (She was surprised to see him doing this much against an alien.) Purpile: (He shakes Harry off.) Harry: (He jumps forward and kicks Purpile knocking him into Gren who just came in the room.) Denise: (She has found her way into a pod. They aren’t usually locked and actually have a button they can be pressed to open them.) Come on! Harry: (He jumps into the pod.) Denise: (She doesn't care about the settings she just turns the thing on and they zoom out of there breaking through the wall of the UFO.) Purpile: (He heads for the control room of the UFO) Gren: (He stands near the hole, watching as the couple fall earth in a space pod, the suction pads on the bottom of his tentacles keeping him from flying out into the vacuum of space.) Harry: (He hits a button which increases their speed. Once they enter Earth's atmosphere the pod that they were in started to burn up. There is a setting that would have protected it against this that they neglected.) Denise: (She looks back at him.) Were on fire here! Harry: (He leans back and kicks the roof of the pod over and over. He does this until it flies off. The force of the air pulled both of them out of the flaming space pod. They go falling through the air. He wraps his arms around Denise.) Looks like this is it… I just want to let you know... (He looks into her eyes.) I love you. Denise: (She smiles tearing up realizing that they would die.) I love you too! (Just as the air takes their breath away they are swooped up by a yellow cloud. She opens her eyes.) Hm? Harry: (He looks down and sees the cloud.) What's this? Denise: We’re… alive? ???: (A man’s silhouette seems to be FLYING next to them.) That was close. Harry you should be able to prevent this from happening. Harry: (He looks at the man's outline and he and Denise are shocked. The outline of this man's body matched that of Goku.) Holy crud! Denise: I-It's Goku, the guy from those tournaments on your DVDs. Harry: But Goku died like forever ago. Denise: Then who is this? ???: (He has a very deep tone to his voice.) What you are riding on right now is known as the flying nimbus. Oh and I'm not Goku. Harry: (He looks closer and realizes who the man is.) Ray! Ray: (The man's body comes into the light and it is shown that yes he does have an extremely similar hair style to Goku but his build is more bulky and his expression is meaner. The man wears a red gi just like Goku’s with a blue undershirt and sash.) It took you long enough Harry. Denise: Who is this Harry? Harry: This is my older brother Ray! Ray: You are coming with me. There are things you need to know. Harry: (He nods and lays back on the cloud resting his head on Denise’s lap as he rests after a stressful day of fighting aliens while the group flies into the sunset.) Chapter End Next time 'Harry: Hey guys, Harry here! On the next episode of Adventures of Harry, after meeting with Ray he decides to train me. Ray: You should be ready just in case something like this happens again. Harry: Yeah, yeah I know but what do you mean secrete race? Ray: You are a saiyan...Your whole life is about to change! Prepare yourself! Harry: A saiyan? What's that?! Where the heck did this tail come from?! Next time on AOH: The legend of the Uniter! ' Category:Story Category:AOH